


Euphoria in the Museum

by KAND1C0R3



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fisting, Beetle Fetish, Bugs & Insects, Cursed, Fetish, Male Solo, Masturbation, Other, Public Masturbation, The beetle fic, beetles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAND1C0R3/pseuds/KAND1C0R3
Summary: Gundham and his precious beetles, bonding at his job. (Please read the tags before reading)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Euphoria in the Museum

It was a crisp October afternoon. Gundham was doing his daily stroll throughout the museum. He loved his job, especially the bug exhibit, the bright green jewel beetles shining like emeralds in the afternoon sun. Upon seeing these beetles, crawling among each other in their enclosure, his mind wandered. It wandered to deep, dark caverns, places no one should ever, ever see. His breath grew heavy, panting and heaving as he watched them move. His body ached and twitched as their lime and purple bodies wrestled with their comrades. He knew he needed them inside him. 

Fingers sweating and shaking, he reaches for the keys. Quickly undoing the lock, he puts his hand inside their chamber of lust, letting them crawl onto his fingers. They leave trails of bites up and down his arm as they wreak havoc on both his skin and his ever growing erection. Both him and his pants could no longer take being restrained, making him undo his several belt buckles and toss his trousers aside. Breathing heavily, he uses his bandaged arm to toy with his hole. The beetles were now all over his body, biting and nibbling their way along wherever they pleased. He was not in control of these tiny beasts, but that made it ever more enticing. 

He laid himself down on the cold concrete floor, making it easier to reach his ass. The beetles found themselves crawling up and down Tanaka's cock, some attempting to get inside. Finally, after several minutes of stretching, he couldn't take it any longer. Spreading his unholy cheeks wide, the beetles made their way in. He moaned and gasped at their arrival. 

He bent himself over on his knees, moaning while chewing on his scarf, feeling the bugs tickle and chew on his walls. The museum was still open to the public, but at this point he was too immersed in his world of pleasure to remember. He plunges two fingers inside, screaming out with pleasure, the bugs around his hole frantically running about. They squished and squelched, unable to escape Tanaka's disgusting thrusts of ecstasy. His moans echoed throughout the entire hall, but unable to stop, he continued to indulge. One after the other, he continued to add fingers until he was wrist deep in his own bug covered asshole. 

Everything was drowned out in his mind. He could only focus on one thing, reaching his climax. He fucked himself for what he felt was an eternity, panting and biting his lip the entire way through. Moans left his lips one after the other, his hips bucked into his hand, and his breath hitched up to what sounded like a whine. He uttered unctuous words of lust under his breath, penetrating himself over and over again. Closer and closer he got, the quicker his pace became. His hips rose and his mind went hazy, and after only a few more thrusts, he yelped, finally over the edge. Green and white poured out of him. His hips hell to the floor as he let out heavy breaths of satisfaction. 

After the euphoria dissipated, he left to the washroom to clean both himself and the area around him up. A few days pass, and he is questioned on why a large portion of bugs went missing that day. He heartily denies their accusations of theft, telling them to simply order more.   
Every October they buy more jewel beetles. <3

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY FIRST OF ALL I AM VERY VERY SORRY FOR THIS, second of all, thank you to @callmecrayonnn on twitter for coming up with this idea give her some love her art is gorgeous <3 This is the work that inspired many many more ideas so stay tuned for more!! My @ handle on twitter is @KAND1C0RE!! The ending was specifically inspired off of the Dan and Phil hamster/hat fic.


End file.
